


La Multaj Malvarmaj Ekvacioj

by dhasenan



Category: The Cold Equation
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhasenan/pseuds/dhasenan
Summary: Kelkaj metodoj de solvi aŭ bonigi la Malvarma Ekvacio





	La Multaj Malvarmaj Ekvacioj

Piloto Oyome malfermis la radiligilo kaj diris la vortojn kiuj ĉiu piloto timegis. “Regio, mi enhavas kaŝpasaĝeron.”

Ŝi pilotis norman silikvon de pakaĵo, kiu portis 25kg de provizaĵoj medikamentaj. Vakcino kontraŭ pestoego de la kolonio, kion sintezis en la mezmondaj laboratorioj de sciencio, la nura espero de travivo por la kolonio Nova Benin. Sen ĝi, laŭ la pestoega nuna tendeco, la kolonio forlasus du trionoj de ĝia popolo—se la kvaranteno daŭras sen rompado, se la kolonuloj povas altrudi sin teni kvarantenon anstataŭ varti iliajn familiojn kaj amatojn, se ili povas suferi la mankon de la ekipaĵoj kaj provizaĵoj, kion iliaj amikoj kaj familianoj jam tuŝis.

Kaj Nova Benin enhavis nur pli ol cent mil kolonuloj. Sufiĉe por enhavi bonan kuricistaron, sed Hierarko-Regio ne jam sendis taŭgan biofaro-ĉambron. Ili kostas multe, kaj la Hierarko ne ĝojas elspezi kiom por marĝena kolonio.

Anstataŭe, ili sendis ekokazan mildiĝan ŝipon, kion certe devas kosti du aŭ tri oble tiom.

Sed Oyome ne faris la regulojn. Ŝi nur devis obei ilin.

Regio respondis: “Ĉu vi verigis?”

Ne, ŝi ne jam verigis. “Mi ekserĉas, sed kvindek gramoj mankas al mia fuelcisterno.”

Kvin sekundoj forpasis. “Kvindek... jes, vi plie havas proksimume tridek kilogramojn.”

Tridek kilogramoj? Pleno al Dio, ke ĝi estis plia pakaĵo.

Pakaĵo-silikvo havas nur malmulte de spaco. La pakaĵo-ŝranko estis la nura loko por kuŝi eksteraj aferoj. Ŝi malfermis la pordon, atendanta maltaŭgan keston.

Ŝi trovis malgrandan knabon.

“Fek,” ŝi diris, kaj aktivigis la radioaparaton. “Regio, la ekstera pakaĵo estas knabo.”

“Agnoskas,” Regio respondis. “Bonvole lerni la nomon antaŭ kiam vi elaerkluzas ĝin.”

“Sed...ĝi estas knabo,” ŝi diris.

“Bone, do ĝi ne jam uzis multe da fuelo. Vi havas ok minutojn antaŭ kiam vi ne havos sufiĉon da fuelo.” Regio ŝajnis malamuza.

Jes, vere, ŝi konfesis al si. Servutuloj de la Hierarko ĉiuj estis propreco de la Hierarko. Ili vivis kaj mortiĝis laŭ la deziro de la Hierarko. Ŝia patrinoj mortis kiam ili ekaĝis kvindek jaroj, ĉar la Hierarko kredis, ke homoj ekestis malpli utilecaj kun aĝo. Se ĝi amuzis la Hierarko, ili sendus armeon anstataŭ vakcinon. Eble la medicamento estis alia pestoego.

Ŝi jam sciis ĉiun ĉi tion, kiam la ŝipo eliris el Granda Moravio. La kolonio mortus, aŭ ĝi ricevus savo, kaj ŝi ne sciis kiun.

Se ŝi malvolus fari la dezirojn de la Hierarko, ŝi mortiĝus en doloro. Kaj ĉi tiu knabo... eĉ se ŝi surterigus ĝin, la Hierarko ekzekutius ĝin. Eble ĝi ankaŭ turmentigus ĝin.

“Mi agnoskas, Regio,” ŝi diris per la radiligilo, kaj al la knabo: “Saluton! Kiel vi nomigas?”

La knabo ne respondis. Ĝi metis sin en balo, tiel malgranda kiel ĝi povis, kaj iom ekploris.

Oyome ekrigardis la videkameraon en la ĉambreto, kaj ekfaris, ke ŝi ridetu. “Okejas. Ĉio bonas. Mi ne vundetos vin. Mi nomiĝas Oyome. Kio estas via nomo?”

“P-Pietro,” ĝi diris.

La unua nomo ne sufiĉus. “Kiom da jaroj vi havas, Pietro?”

Ĝi daŭre ne rigardis ŝin. “Dek—dek unu jaroj.”

“Aŭskultu, Pietro, ni devas skribi vian identiga numero, kaj poste ni trovos pli bona loko por vi sidi.” Ŝia rideto ekhonestis. Ne pli bonis vivi en la Hierarko, ol...

“Ne,” ĝi diris, “mi ne estas sklavo de la Hierarko!”

“Mi bedaŭras, knabo.” Ŝi ekkatis ĝian brakon kaj elportis ĝian maniko. Sur la brako restis ĝia numero-tatuaĵo kun tri cikatroj tra ĝi. Ŝi refoje aktivigis la radiligilon. “Regio, la knabo nomiĝas Pietro. Ĝia numero estas TŜF-7914-R.”

Regio respondis: “Agnoskas, piloto. Vi konas vian deĵoron.”

“Kun mi, Pietro,” Oyome diris. “Ni trovis sidon por vi.”

“Vi mortigos min, ĉu ne?” ĝi demandis. “Sur la radio. Vi parolis kun iu. Hierarko kapitano. Ĝi postulis, ke vi mortigu min.”

“Jes,” ŝi flustris. “Mi bedaŭras...”

Ĝi silentas dum kelkaj sekundoj. “Nu. Nu. Mi speris, ke mi povu forlasi la Hierarko, vi scias? Se mi povus iri al kolonio, se mi forlasus la kolonio kaj vivus sole, mi malpleje mortiĝus libere.”

Ŝi fermis la okulojn. “Unufoje, mi tiel esperis. Sed la Hierarko ĉiam rigardas ĉiun.

“Unufoje mi portis prizonulo el kolonimondo. Ŝi provis fari sian liberecon en via maniero. Kelkaj miloj provis, sed ŝin la Hierarko elektis por montri la senrezultecon de eskapo. Ŝi mortiĝis, jes, sed nur antaŭ monatoj de doloro. La Hierarko estas senkompatoeco.

“Mi decidis tiam, ke mi faru la plejbonan vivon por mi, kiel mi povas. Laŭ tiu decido, mi obeas la Hierarkon en ĉiuj aferoj.

“Vi havas unu minuto,” ŝi diris kun ekrigardo al sia brakhoroloĝo. “Ĉu vi volas rapidan mortiĝon, aŭ iom da eksteraj sekundoj?”

Ĝi pensis dum kelkaj sekundoj. “Mi ankaŭ bedaŭras,” ĝi diris. En ĝia dekstera mano estis tranĉilo. Ĝi pikegis ŝin en la ripoj. “Estas vi aŭ mi, kaj mi preferas, ke mi vivu. Vi estas afabla. Ankoraŭ mi ne povis... sed mi devas liberigi min.”

La knabo haŭlis ŝin al la aerkluzon. Ŝi ne povis rezisti.

“Mortiĝu bone, afabla sklavo de la Hierarko,” ĝi flustris, kaj pikegis ŝian gorĝon. “Estu libera laŭ morto kiel vi ne povis laŭ vivo.”

Ŝi provis diri ion, ion ajn, sed per ŝia pikita gorĝo ŝi ne povis. Ŝi nur donis silentan pregon: “Laŭ vivo liberiĝu, knabo. Laŭ vivo liberiĝu.”

Konscio forlasis ŝin dum kiam la aerkluvo-pordo malfermis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonvolu korekti min pri gramatiko ktp


End file.
